


The Legacy of James Cooper(Book 1)

by SuperSpeedster623



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Human, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSpeedster623/pseuds/SuperSpeedster623
Summary: James lived an ordinary life with a job and a girlfriend named Carmelita, however this soon is thrown out the window when he ends up in his favorite video game's universe after having had two peculiar dreams during which he had passed out and beating Sly 4. Now with Bentley and Murray as the game's main protagonist, James must live through Sly 1 and other events as well...





	The Legacy of James Cooper(Book 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Some aspects in this story were inspired and are originally made by/are ideas by Mr. Winslow Cooper on the Sly Cooper Amino. Aspects such as a car chase scene and a scene from “Sly’s” childhood. I do not own the ideas that he came up with, those ideas are owned strictly by him. Thank you and enjoy the fic.

  ** _Prologue(Part 1)The Beginning_**

 

_**25 Years Earlier** _

 

_**August 5th, 1982**_

 

_**Paris, France** _

 

_**Natural History Museum rooftop, 3:15 A.M** _

 

"Yo M, you read me?" A smooth and young voice asked.

 

The voice belonged to a grey furred raccoon who wore blackish/blue pants, a long sleeved blackish/blue shirt, dark blue boots, dark blue gloves with yellow cufflinks, a black mask over his already present and natural black furred traditional raccoon mask, and a yellow belt with a raccoon symbol on it with the eyes of the symbol the color of blue. He also currently held a brown cane ,with a silver bottom and a golden hook on top, in his right hand whilst the raccoon currently had a finger from his left hand placed on an earpiece which was in his ear.

 

There was a sigh as an tired and annoyed voice replied, _"Conner, how many times must I tell you...please just call me Max, 'M' makes me sound like some sort of mad doctor..."_

 

The raccoon snickered before saying, "Whatever you say, Dr. M...so, back to business Max. Is Jim in position? This could be our only chance at getting this 'magical artifact' that Reme was talking about, if it even exists...I mean, an artifact that can transport you to other dimensions? It just seems impossible..."

 

_"Well I'm glad that you stopped calling me 'Dr. M' and started calling me by my actual name, finally...and yes, Jim is in position with the parabike and is ready to get us out of here when you get the knife or as Reme calls it 'The Mystical Dimension Hopper Knife'...and yes it does, but remember Conner...we've dealt with ghosts."_ The voice said with reason through the earpiece.

 

The raccoon ,now known as Conner, shrugged and said, "Yeah, guess your right...so you almost got the security cams off, Max?"

 

_"Yup, should have them off in a few seconds and I've also taken the liberty of turning off the laser grid and have rerouted the guards far away from the knife."_ The voice ,now known as Max, said.

 

"No wonder your the brains of our gang, Jim and I wouldn't be able to do any of that stuff even with a detailed book on how to do it." Conner said impressed as he stood up on the rooftop near a glass dome which had an open window with a rope nearby, ready to be dropped down so that he could slide down it and into the building.

 

_"Right, so glad to be_ _appreciated...and cameras are going off Conner, do you have the rope ready?"_ Max asked in what sounded like a forced calm tone.

 

Conner grabbed the rope and tied it to a nearby sturdy pipe before moving it slowly to the open skylight dome, ready to lower it inside the building so he could sneak inside as he said into the earpiece. "Yeah, tell me when the cams are off."

 

_"Roger that Conner, cams will be completely shut off in three...two...one!"_ Max yelled through the earpiece as Conner lowered the rope and began to slide down.

 

_'Dagger here I come...'_ Conner thought once he was inside the building and on the ground.

 

Along the wall behind a Donkpolian display were the big letters which were silhouetted by the light of the silvery moon, 'NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM OF PARIS'...

 

**_25 Years Later..._ **

 

**_September 23rd, 2007_ **

 

**_Manhattan_ ** **_, New York City_ **

 

**_Museum of Natural History, 7:19 P.M_ **

 

**_1st P.O.V_ **

 

" **YOUR FIRED, COOPER!** " A portly man who wore a penguin suit yelled from behind a desk as he slammed his right hand which was a fist onto the desk.

 

"Wha?! B-but, Mr. Porke-" I tried to say before the man before me slammed his fist onto the desk again which caused a doughnut to fly up into the air for a few seconds.

 

So, your probably wondering who I am and how I got into this situation with Mr. Fatty here. Well, first the name's James Cooper and second I may or may not have accidentally fallen asleep on the job...ok, I fell asleep...but I can't help it! It was so boring, just walking around the place. You try walking around a museum at night and looking at all the exhibits without getting bored or tired, plus the chair was really comfy. So, if you haven't figured it out yet...I'm a night guard and Mr. Fatty Mc Fat infront of me is my boss...Mr. Porker, fits pretty well don't you think? His face also looked pretty red from all the yelling he had been doing...

 

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO COME UP WITH EXCUSES, BOY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GUARD THE CROWN! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE?! THAT IT WAS STOLEN BY A MAN IN A WHEELCHAIR AND A FAT GUY LIKE YOU TRIED TELLING ME YESTERDAY WHEN THE DAGGER ,OUR MOST PRIZED EXHIBIT, WAS STOLEN?!" Mr. Porker yelled at me angrily as I wished I could punch him right in that pork belly of his.

 

"But it was sir, it was stolen by a guy in a wheelchair and a large fat guy! I swear!" I said, desperate for him to believe me.

 

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT COOPER, YOUR DONE! NOW GO GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT MYSELF, IT'S NO WONDER THAT YOUR FATHER LEFT YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO YOUR JOB RIGHT!" Mr. Porker said with a laugh as he puffed out smoke from his cigar while I walked out with an angry look.

 

"Yeah and it's no surprise why people hate your ugly muck..." I mumbled angrily as I went over to the security office to get my stuff.

 

I then took out my ,used to be, office key and opened the door. My office was small and half well kept with boxes filled with files and papers, one three file cabinet filled with files, and one desk with a computer, a photo, and a small package. The package was from my Dad, he gave it to my mom before he left and told her to give it to me when she thought the time was right. I had put it on my desk for later when I got done with work except since I was I fired and still ticked at what Porker had said about my Dad I didn't even bother opening it right now, as for my Dad...I didn't know him and haven't met him...but Mom did, she told me all sorts of wacky and crazy stories about him. She even said that she wasn't surprised how much I looked like him, particularly with my mischievous brown eyes which as she put "Shine with mischief, just like your father James...". I then went over to my swivel chair and slumped into it, as I picked up the photo and looked at it with sadness and curiosity. The photo was of a man and a woman, the man had tan skin, black hair, and mischievous brown eyes.

 

The man also wore a white buttoned up shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a blue cap whilst he also had a brown pipe in his mouth. The woman had tan skin, blue eyes, and brunette hair. She wore jeans, blue sneakers, and a white t-shirt with the band The Beatles on it. They both wore smiling happily as they stood infront of an ocean which had the sun setting in the background.

 

I sighed sadly as I said softly whilst looking at the photo, "Well, isn't this the greatest birthday for me...I wonder what you were like, Dad. Just what exactly were you like...?"

 

I stared at the picture for a few more seconds before a knocking on my office door startled me, the door then opened to reveal a woman with hazel eyes, a mole under her left eye, and thick wavy dyed blue hair with bangs tied in a braid by a gold colored hairband. The woman wore a blue short sleeved shirt, a long sleeved yellow jacket with brown patches on the shoulders of the sleeves, blue jeans, brown boots that went up to her knees, a black belt, a necklace with a New York City police badge tied to the string, black fingerless gloves, and one gold ear ring in her left ear. The woman looked at me a little confused, yet sad. Also this woman happens to be my girlfriend, ladies and gentleman...allow me to introduce you to the lovely Carmelita, my girlfriend...

 

"James, I heard what happened...I'm sorry, I can try and convince him to take you back again if you want...?" Carmelita said as she came in whilst I got up and grabbed an empty box before I began packing up my stuff.

 

"It's alright, Carm...you don't need to do that, I'll try to get a job somewhere else. Hey, maybe I can get a job at the station you work at so that we can hopefully work together and see eachother everyday..." I said slyly as I put the picture of my parents into the box.

 

"...and risk giving you the pleasure of being able to enjoy watching me bust criminals, fat chance..." Carmelita said with a giggle as she sat on the desk whilst I continued packing everything up.

 

"Why do you always spoil my fun, Carm..." I said with a fake pout as I set the photo into the box filled with my stuff.

 

"Because it's my job as a officer of the law, James. Hey, what's this?" Carmelita asked as she picked up the package and looked at it.

 

"That's a package that Mom gave me, she says that it's from my Dad..." I said thoughtfully, yet sadly.

 

"Oh, well that's nice. You finally might have something special from your Dad, I wonder what it could be..." Carmelita asked with curiosity as she sent the packaged present into the box for me.

 

"Who, knows...maybe it's a necklace like the one that your Dad gave you?" I asked as I picked up the box whilst Carm got up off the desk and opened the door for me.

 

"Really, what's on it then? The symbol that that raccoon always leaves in those games you love playing?" Carm joked as I walked out the door and she walked up next to him, walking with me on the way out of the museum.

 

"Hey! That'd be awesome if it was, my own Sly Cooper clan thief symbol on a necklace? I'd wear that thing every day, except Carm...Dad left this package for me in 1988, before any of the games came out. Though I wish they did, I think Dad would've loved them and don't lie...you loved playing as a certain Inspector..." I said slyly as Carm opened up the entrance doors for me.

 

"Yeah because she reminded me of myself and you kept insisting that I would love playing as her, which I did. While you loved playing as a certain raccoon, what did Inspector Fox call him...? Oh right...Ringtail..." Carmelita said with a smirk as she closed the door and walked with me.

 

"And what did Sly call that Inspector...? Oh right, the unpredictable as ever Carmelita..." I said with a smirk of my own.

 

"Says the Ringtail who loves to play as The Master Thief." Carmelita shot back with an ever growing smile.

 

"Says the cop who loves to play as the cop, oh wait..." I said with realization as Carm started laughing at my shocked/surprised expression.

 

We continued talking and joking, until we got back to my apartment. My apartment was your everyday, typical apartment. Me and Carm weren't living together yet, so it was just me. My apartment had my bedroom, a guest bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen which was attached to the living room and main hallway, and of course my favorite room...the gaming and entertainment room. Filled with lots of videogames, consoles, and movies. Along with posters and merch of my favorite videogame and videogame character, Sly Cooper. I loved playing as him, if you gave me a game entirely focused on Sly than I could beat it within a day or two. I even had my own costume that I made for a Halloween party that me and Carm went to a while back, she went as Inspector Fox whilst I went as the gentleman thief and greatest videogame character ever Sly.

 

When we got inside, I found out that we weren't the only one's there. My Mom was there too, I was surprised while Carm wasn't. I bet she knew, ah...my lovely girlfriend Carmelita, sneaky as ever...

 

"Mom...?" I asked shocked as I gazed at her surprised whilst Carm smiled.

 

"I called her up a few days ago and asked if she'd like to come over and celebrate your birthday with us, she said yes and I sent her a plane ticket...and then well, here we are. So, surprise!" Carmelita said to me as she walked over to my Mom and stood next to her.

 

I then said with tears of joy, "T-thanks, Carm...thank you..."

 

"Well, today is your 21st birthday and I couldn't leave you alone with just me..." Carm said with a smile as I hugged my Mom.

 

After our short little reunion, we began talking. All three of us, Carm mostly asked Mom questions on what I was like as a kid and what Paris was like. I was blushing furiously when Mom told her about the time I tried actually being Sly and how I tried to steal a jar of cookies from a local bakery, Carm was laughing like crazy when Mom told her that I had tried to climb up a pipe...but ended up falling into the arms of a cop who was trying to get to me before I could get hurt. Turns out that the entire station that the cop worked at was full of laughter for weeks saying things like, "Looks like we found, the infamous Cooper thief!", "Hey where's your cane Sly, where's your gang too?", and "Welp, we've cracked the case of the mighty cookie jar thief.". Safe to say that Carm would be laughing and hoarding this over me for a while, judging by her ever growing smirk. After about five more minutes of talking and exchanging stories, we decided to bring out the infamous blueberry cake to finish off the night. We decided to bring out the cake for when I was born which was 9:45 P.M.

 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you...happy birthday dear James...happy birthday to you!" Carm and my Mom sang together as they put down the cake with it's light candles which were in the shape of the numbers two and one.

 

"Make a wish, my little raccoon..." Mom said with a small smile which confused me as to why she had called me a raccoon, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and blew out the candles as the clock chimed signaling it was 9:45 P.M.

 

"What did you wish for, James?" Carm asked curiously as the last candle blew out.

 

"To learn more about my Dad, just like last year..." I said to her with a sad, but happy smile.

 

"Oh, Jammy..." My Mom said happily before hugging me.

 

"Why don't we open gifts, we can open your Dad's last as a surprise for you." Carm suggested as me and Mom stopped hugging.

 

"That's a great idea, Carmelita. Why don't you go first since you're the one that suggested it." Mom said as she took out her present which was a long and thin box.

 

"Ok, here you go James." Carm said as she gave me the present.

 

I then began opening it. Once I opened it, I saw two tickets which were for a comic con in Paris.

 

"Woah! Tickets to Paris's comic con?! Thanks Carm, you rock!" I said excitedly as I took the tickets out and set them on the table.

 

Carmelita giggled before she said, "Well, I'm glad you like them. I had a lot of fun dressing up as Inspector Fox, so I thought we could go there together and dress up again."

 

"We're so doing that..." I said with a smirk.

 

"Then I think you'll find this in handy, James..." Mom said as she handed me the long box.

 

I then began to open it as well after taking the box and setting it on the table. When I opened it, I saw it was a brown cane with a silver bottom and a golden hook at the top. It looked exactly like Sly Cooper's cane.

 

"Woah! A replica of Sly's cane? Thanks, Mom!" I said as I took it out.

 

"Your welcome, James..." Mom said as I twirled the cane in my right hand.

 

"You know...twirling that cane like that, you actually do look like Sly. The only thing that's missing is the costume and the fact that your not a raccoon..." Carm said as she took a good look at me.

 

"Really? Wow, you really flatter me Inspector Fox..." I said trying to do my best Sly Cooper impression.

 

"I'm taking you in, Cooper! Your thieving ends here!" Carm said playfully whilst trying to do her best Carmelita Fox impression.

 

"Would love to stay and chat, but I have one more present to open..." I said with my Sly Impression as I did a final twirl with my cane and used it to grab the last present which was the package that my Dad had left behind.

 

After setting it infront of me, I began opening it. Once it was open, I saw what was inside. Inside was a completely blank velvet book with nothing on it or inside of it, a black mask, and a blue cap.

 

"Huh...well, looks like my costume of Sly just became ten times more realistic..." I said shocked as I took out the three items and set them on the table.

 

"Your father always knew what to get people at the sight of them, looks like he gave you his cap, the mask he wore to a Halloween party, and his old book." Mom said with a smile as she picked up the cap and put it on my head.

 

"He did?" I asked shocked as I picked up the cane on instinct.

 

"Yes he did..." Mom said with a smile.

 

"Wait..." -Carm started before she put the mask on me- "...ok, now you like Sly...hey, Sly? Are you gonna steal some cookies from a nearby bakery?" She asked with a smirk.

 

"Carm!" I said embarrassed as I began to blush with embarrassment whilst her and Mom began laughing at the sight.

 

After about an hour of laughing and joking, Carm took Mom to the airport before going home herself which meanwhile left me alone. Once the door closed and I was alone, I quickly bolted to my room and grabbed some clothes. Then I ran back into the living room and grabbed my new mask, cap, and cane before taking the clothes, cane, mask, and cap to the bathroom where I quickly changed. Once I was done, I looked into the mirror's reflective surface and saw a man with jet black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes who wore a grey t-shirt with Sly Cooper art on it, tan pants with pockets on both sides, a yellow belt with a red pouch on both sides attached to it and a black buckle in the shape of the Cooper family symbol, a blue half zipped up sweatshirt with a yellow collar, a black mask, blue boots, and a blue cap. This man was me...

 

I smirked before saying in my best Sly Cooper impression, "Well, well, well...who's this handsome guy in the mirror? Could it be the master thief himself? Yours truly, Sly Cooper?"

 

I then did a random pose that Sly would do by slinging my new cane on my shoulder as I said, "Inspector Fox, unpredictable and as beautiful as ever I se-"

 

However I stopped talking when the room started spinning and I felt light headed as I said whilst trying to grip the sink, "What's...happening..."

 

Then everything went black for a few moments before I heard an alarm clock play Paris-like music, I groaned as I stuck out my hand and reached for the annoying thing. I then pressed the off button as my mind finally snapped back to normal, I never had an alarm that played Paris music...it played Sly Cooper music! Not to mention, I also felt weird...it also felt like my spine was long and I felt...furry?! I then quickly bolted up in the bed I was in and looked around the room, it looked exactly like my bedroom I had when I was seven or eight. My eyes widened as I noticed that my arms were smaller and covered with grey fur...


End file.
